Just a Little Time to Waste
by Ladyofthe80s
Summary: This is set directly after the episode "Girl Trouble." So, if you haven't seen it yet, watch it then read this. Kevin and Gwen in Kevin's room. Stuff happens, and if you want to find out the stuff, read! Rated for kissing! Read it for the hot make out!


**Hey people! Here is another Gwevin one-shot I wrote. I actually wrote it after "Girl Trouble" actually premiered, but I never had a chance to post it until now. Enjoy! =D**

**

* * *

**Gwen and Kevin were sitting in Kevin's room. The drama with Gwen's cousin Sunny was ended when Grandma Verdona showed up on the scene. Ben had been dropped off, well, kicked out at his house while Kevin sped away to his house. Gwen told her mom that she was spending the night at a friend from school, who was covering for Gwen. She wanted to spend some time alone with Kevin. They had been so busy fighting aliens and villains lately that they haven't had time together as a couple in weeks.

Kevin was sitting in his chair at the desk, his feet propped up on the desk and shoes off. Gwen was sitting Indian style on his bed, shoes off and leaning against the wall, and she had her laptop in her lap, staring intently at the screen.

Yes, they were spending time as a couple like this, and Kevin wasn't really liking it.

Kevin let out a long, dramatic sigh.

Gwen didn't move a muscle.

"Gwen," Kevin began, "I thought you wanted to spend time together because we haven't in like weeks, and all we're doing is sitting in my room while you're staring at your computer."

"Kevin, I am trying to track these robots still, trying to figure out their plans. You know, like we were doing earlier tonight before the whole Sunny issue."

"So you're just gonna sit there and do research?" Kevin inquired.

"Uh-huh," Gwen replied.

"Fine, if that's how you want it, so be it," Kevin responded.

Gwen just continued to stare at her laptop screen.

_Snap!_

It fell shut and was taken out of her lap.

Gwen's eyes were wide as she stared up at Kevin like he had lost all of his sanity, which sometimes she wasn't sure he had any to begin with.

"Dude!" exclaimed Gwen.

Kevin smirked, "What?"

"Why did you do that?"

"So you wouldn't be distracted anymore."

Kevin sat down in front of Gwen on his bed and pulled her into his lap, latching his arms around her waist so she couldn't get away from him.

"Kevin Ethan Levin, let me go this instant!" she screamed, struggling. "I am serious!"

"Seriously, Gwen, my full name? Who are you, my mom?" Kevin smirked, taunting her.

"I'm serious!" exclaimed Gwen as she struggled to escape her boyfriend's strong, muscular arms.

"I'm not letting go until you agree to stop 'researching' and make out with me," Kevin stated.

Gwen stopped struggling and stared up into her boyfriend's deep obsidian eyes.

"Are you trying to reason with me?" she inquired.

"Is it working?" Kevin asked, his voice husky as he leaned closer to Gwen's luscious, full pink lips.

"Not really," she replied slyly. "I might need some more convincing."

Kevin's smirking lips lowered until they softly touched his girlfriend's. It had been four days since he actually had touched those delicious lips of hers. Their lips moved together, meshing softly in a sensual dance that they had been practicing for months to perfect, which it probably won't, so they'll have to keep practicing. Wink, wink.

Gwen was slowly sliding her hands up his muscular biceps, on his chest, to his shoulders, and finally clasping her hands together behind his neck, dragging her nails across his shirt covered skin making goose bumps appear. Kevin groaned lightly as she did this, which caused a smirk to spread across Gwen's lips.

Their lips began to move faster and stronger against each other as the kiss continued. Kevin reached up behind Gwen and pulled the pony tail holder loose, which caused her hair to fall in a silky curtain around them. He dropped the band and ran his large, calloused fingers through her soft, silky, fiery red mane that flowed from her scalp like a waterfall. Gwen sighed as she felt him tug through her hair, and she ran her fingers up through his ebony black locks.

Kevin pushed Gwen down, not breaking their contact, and she landed with her head on his pillow. Kevin lowered on top of her until he was covering her entire body, barely touching her. He placed his left arm on her right side and grabbed the back of her neck with his right hand and tilted her face to deepen the kiss slightly. Gwen moaned at the new positioning, tightening her arms around his neck and bringing them even closer together.

Kevin slyly slipped his tongue past his lips to gently ghost over Gwen's. He sucked on her bottom lip, gliding his tongue over it to grant him entrance. Gwen moaned and opened her mouth, allowing him to slip his tongue past her lips. Kevin traced his tongue all around Gwen's mouth, dipping into every inch of territory that he could claim as his and no one else's. Gwen moaned louder at the wonderful sensation of his tongue sliding around the silky caverns of her mouth. She felt Kevin run the tip of his tongue against the flat of hers and retreat from her mouth, Gwen following suit, chasing his back into his mouth.

Kevin let out an animalistic growl from deep in his chest as he felt Gwen move her silk tongue around the caverns of his mouth. He pressed his hands harder into the pure skin of her hips, which caused Gwen to release a loud squeak at the sudden pressure. Kevin took this opportunity to take dominance in the kiss.

Gwen fought against him to regain dominance and control in the kiss until she felt Kevin slide his hands up under her shirt, bunching the shirt around the bottom of her bra, but the silky black lace of her bra could slightly be seen. Gwen wrapped her legs around Kevin's hips, linking her ankles together behind his back. Then, she began to grind her hips against his, tightening her arms around his neck. Kevin ran his hands up and down her smooth stomach, feeling her abs and toned body to his heart's content.

The need to breathe was soon upon them, but they pulled away as slowly as possible making the kiss last a little longer to their liking. When they pulled away, Kevin rested his forehead against Gwen's while Gwen rested hers on his pillow, their eyes closed and smiles on their faces.

"I love you," Kevin murmured, opening his eyes and smiling down at Gwen.

"I love you, too," Gwen replied, opening her eyes and smiling back up at him, "Muscles."

Gwen smirked as Kevin's expression changed from happy to slightly annoyed.

"Don't say that. That reminds me of your mental cousin," Kevin paused, smirking, "and Sunny."

"Why Ben and Sunny?" Gwen inquired quirking an eyebrow.

"He was there when she called me that," replied Kevin.

"I do love you," Gwen said.

"I know," Kevin smirked.

"Jerk," she mumbled, pushing her off of him.

_You're so beautiful, but that's not why I love you. I'm not sure you know that the reason I love you is you. Being you, just you. Yeah the reason I love you is all that we've been through, and that's why I love you._

Gwen blushed as the lyrics that rang from her cell phone and answered it.

"Hello?" Gwen asked as Kevin massaged her back.

"Okay, we're on our way," Gwen said, hanging up the phone.

Gwen slipped her shoes on her feet and pulled down her shirt.

"What's up?" inquired Kevin, slipping on his own shoes.

"Ben called. The robots from dimension twelve are attacking the power plant down town," she said, pulling his up.

"Let's go," said Kevin, pulling Gwen out to his car and holding her hand the entire way to the power plant.

* * *

**Fin! I hope you all enjoyed it! LOL! (Lots Of Love!)**


End file.
